


醉酒之后

by xiaojingtezuka



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaojingtezuka/pseuds/xiaojingtezuka
Summary: 车车车！慎x京，京x高，3p！这车不高速，甚至有点颠簸。
Relationships: Morimoto Shintarou/Kyomoto Taiga/Kouchi Yugo
Kudos: 3





	醉酒之后

高地从来没想过，京本大我在喝醉以后会这么难缠。本来是突发奇想在控上为他庆祝生日，谁知道他能开心到回了酒店房间都还拎着酒瓶。

“大我！别喝了！”高地实在看不下去，拽过京本手里的酒瓶。

“不要！”京本扑上去，不是为了抢酒瓶，是为了抱住高地，“今天好开心！陪我再喝两杯吧！”

“撒娇也没用，快点去洗澡。”高地稳稳接住他，揉了揉他的脑袋。

“不去！”京本把重量全部压在高地身上，“才不想睡觉。”

高地再也不跟这个任性小少爷多说，直接动手扒他的衣服。

“你脱了我的衣服，可要负责哦！”京本非常配合地抬胳膊抬腿。

“好好好！”高地嘴上说着好，心里却不当回事。毕竟和慎太郎不一样，他可没有那么宠京本。

终于把人推进浴室以后，高地拿起手机给慎太郎发消息。喝醉的京本太可怕了，还是把慎太郎骗来伺候小少爷吧！可惜，折腾了一天加一晚上，高地没等来回复就睡了过去。

“嗯…嗯？嗯！”浑身燥热的醒来，绝对不是舒服的体验。高地还在刚被吵醒的眩晕中，就被冰凉的手指捏住了下巴。

“啊！终于醒了！”京本开心地喊出声，立刻低头吻了过去。

醉酒后的身体是异常高温，压在高地身上后更是高了几度，交缠摩擦还能再加上几度。京本大概是故意把手弄冰，才摸了过去。

“你疯了？”高地开始挣扎，这人不是在和慎太郎交往吗？

“刚才，高地脱了我的衣服呢！”京本歪着脑袋想了想，给出了这样的回答。

“我给慎酱发了消息，你快去看看他的回复！”高地抓住京本上下摸索的手，“你去隔壁房间啊！”

“不要！”京本果断拒绝，拿腿分开高地的腿以后，强硬地压制住他，“不好对弟弟出手呢！”

高地瞪大眼睛，简直不敢相信这个回答。只好在心里不停安慰自己，这一定是场梦，肯定是对京本太过念念不忘，才会梦见这种奇怪的事情。

看到高地安静下来，京本的动作更加放肆。睡衣解开，内裤脱掉，润滑剂放在了床头，套也已经准备就绪。

“真乖啊…”京本满意地亲了高地的脸颊。然后，从锁骨一路舔到了乳头，用牙齿轻轻咬了起来。

“不…”高地虽然无法再欺骗自己，但实在无力抵抗快感，更加无力抵抗京本。

高地一直咬着下唇不愿出声，直到京本把润滑剂挤入他的后穴，才惊叫起来。

“嘘！别吵到别人！”京本吻过去堵住了高地的嘴。

京本好似很熟练地扩张高地的后穴，一根一根往里加着手指，但又很笨拙地戳来戳去，抓不住重点。

高地觉得如同热锅上的鱼，但是受热一点不均匀，欲望起起伏伏上上下下。

“啊！真复杂啊！”京本突然耍小脾气，“我直接上了哦！”

“不！你等下！”高地抬起上身想阻止京本，却被他顺势拉起了大腿，直接捅了进去。

大概是两声惨叫，却奇妙地融合在了一起。

“kyomo！”慎太郎拿着京本的钥匙打开房门，就看到了最悲惨的一幕。

“慎酱……好痛！”京本带着哭腔冲慎太郎说道。

“你！啊……你闭嘴！”高地被京本这一下弄到浑身发抖，断断续续说道，“我才痛，好不好。”

“你俩……”慎太郎实在不知道如何接话，只好叹着气往床边走去。

慎太郎跪在床上，抚摸着京本的后背，带着安抚的意味吻了吻他。同时，用另一只手拉着京本的手，伸向了高地的下身，带有技巧地上下撸动。直到高地停止了颤抖，喘息再次变得深重，慎太郎才开口说：“笨蛋哥哥们，这也要我教你们吗？”

“我以为很简单嘛！”京本开始狡辩，“每次做，慎酱都很厉害。”

“那笨蛋哥哥为什么没学会？”慎太郎实在不想这个时候吐槽，更何况最后还是要输给京本。

“你还有和别人做吗？”京本语气带上了委屈，“经验丰富。”

“乖！”慎太郎果然拿京本没办法，准备道歉。

“你俩滚出去相亲相爱！”高地坐起身，一人给了一巴掌。

“啊！高地没事了！”京本开心地加重了手上的动作。

慎太郎坐在了高地身后，把他揽在了怀里，一边舔吻着他的后颈，一边冲京本眨了眨眼睛。京本上前把高地的双腿拉开，挂到了慎太郎的胳膊上。

“你俩别太过分了！”高地完全搞不懂到底为何变成这样，后穴被京本看清的羞耻感折磨着他。

“kyomo生日，你就让他开心一点嘛！”慎太郎把高地往上抱了抱，方便京本下一步的动作。

“这样果然能看清了呢！”京本还没有完全醒酒，思考说话都比平时慢了很多，也比平时可爱天真了许多。

“求你闭嘴吧！”高地彻底放弃抵抗，闭着眼歪着头装死。

慎太郎一步一步指导着京本在高地身上动作，终于进行到最后一步的时候，高地的身体不由自主紧绷起来。

“高地！放松一点。kyomo这次不会弄痛你的。”慎太郎拉扯着高地的乳头，揉捏着高地的下身，分散他的注意力。

两人前后夹击，高地的脑子成了一团浆糊。京本插入的瞬间，他只来得及轻叫一声，便被欲望淹没。

京本像是得到玩具的孩子，把高地抱入怀里，狠狠抽插起来，完全顾不上慎太郎的状态。等到欲潮消退，两个人才发现慎太郎已经移到了京本的身后，深一下浅一下地按着京本的后腰。

“kyomo，你可不能不管我哦！”慎太郎语带撒娇。

“哈！嗯！”京本的喘息比往日更加诱人，“我可是做过扩张了哦！”

高地还没反应过来这句话的含义，慎太郎已经压了上来。等到京本再次顶入的时候，双重的力道才让他明白发生了什么。

“啊！轻！轻点……”高地总算知道，京本没说谎。慎太郎做起来真的很厉害，哪怕他俩中间隔着京本，他也能感受顶撞的力量。

“慎酱……”京本的音调高了几度，“我不想动了，你继续吧。”

“唉！你这样，高地好可怜！”慎太郎压着京本快速抽送。

“啊！哈！”京本趴在高地身上开始享受，只是偶尔随着慎太郎的动作，在高地体内轻轻抽动一下，“慎酱太厉害了！我……没力气了！”

“kyomo！舒服嘛？”

“慎酱……舒服……啊！”

“闭嘴啊！你俩快点给我动。”高地欲哭无泪，觉得小少爷为什么在这种时候也如此任性。

慎太郎没忍住笑出声，赶紧与高地十指相扣，用力顶入京本的体内。高地只能从这连带动作中，尝到一点甜头，不甘心地扭动着腰。

反复快速的动作，慎太郎射入了京本体内。在下一波动作开始以前，平摊到床上享受着高潮的余韵。京本小少爷也终于享受够了，开始不管高地的意见，大力抽送。

“我……”高地在经历了长时间的欲望折磨后，根本无法承受这突如其来的举动，只能发出灵魂的质问，“欠你俩了吗！”

“乖哦！”京本再次堵住高地的嘴，继续抽送。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”慎太郎在一边笑到颤抖，“谁让高地对我们这么好呢！”


End file.
